You Can Do it If You Belieevvvee
by Blackpantherwolf
Summary: Totally a crack fic, and this totally goes under my 'Chat Crack' fics! I'm deviating from using Wally, and let this be known this is in the 'Turks and Speedster' 'verse. As always R&R and no warnings!


Based on a conversation from Chat. I totally blame myself for letting the plunnies explode and multiply in my head but...

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I also do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Peter Pan. _**

* * *

><p>"So somehow he ends up in Neverland where Sora is like "Here have some pixie dust. *waves* Thanks Tink! Right so pixie dust! All you need is a happy thought! And then Sora goes teaching Superboy how to fly"<p>

XD So please, enjoy the crack and the fact that I'm writing out of my ass now.

Superboy crashed landed onto a luscious beach-side. The clone groaned and rubbed his sore head, because apparently dimension hopping and crash landing on sand can hurt even _Kryptonian_and his teammates came across a dimension hopper and attempted to stop him (at least the clone assumed it was a he, it wore a long, blue hood, a random sphere glowing beneath the hood's opening, and controlled clocks), but he somehow managed to get a hold of him and threw him across the road.

"Of course I wouldn't hit concrete, I would be thrown into a portal," the boy of steel grumbled as he stood up and scanned his surroundings. There was a giant...pirate ship in the distance, and he could see many people scurrying around the deck floor as a man wearing a large, elaborate red-violet captain's hat, complete with the exaggerated gray feather. Superboy watched them a bit longer, before his ears perked up with the sound of someone trying to sneak up behind him. He waited until the last moment possible, then grabbed the stranger by the collar of his shirt and holding him a few feet off the ground while the boy yelped in complete surprise.

The boy held a small knife in his hand, had red hair, but not the dots that Wally has, and was wearing a green hat, a green v-neck-ish shirt and green tights. He seemed young, but Superboy somehow doubted he was actually as young as he looked. While Superboy examined the boy, a second one came flying out of the bushes with a bright, flying...fairy?

"What...the hell?"

Hey! Let. ME. GO!" The redhead raged, while the boy of steel gazed at the small fairy flitting around him, not even feeling her little hits.

"Okay can we all calm down," the second boy, a spiky light brown haired, expressive blue-eyed boy said, holding his hands up in a placating manner, "We don't want any trouble and I could tell that you've been on the round end of the Reaper's spell."

"How do you know that?" Superboy asked.

The brunette shrugged and hovered a couple of feet into the air, "It's happened to me a couple of times before, but I'll be defeating it soon enough. Besides it only lasts like a few hours or so!" He finished cheerfully.

"CAN YOU LET ME GO NOW?" The green boy thundered and the yellow dot tinkled her agreement. The clone blinked and looked at the boy as if barely remembering he was holding him by the collar of the shirt still. He let go and expected the boy to fall flat on his back, but instead he flew up 5 feet above his own height.

Superboy felt his eye twitch. Can everyone freaking fly in this damn dimension?

The brunette flew over to Superboy, landed on his feet, held out his hand and introduced himself. "Hi, the name's Sora! He's Peter, and that's Tinkerbell! What's your name?"

Superboy eyed Sora's hand warily and slowly took it, "...Superboy.."

Sora stared at Superboy.

Superboy stared back at Sora.

Peter flew off and Tink stayed behind, despite her anger to watch the events unfold.

The awkward silence persisted before Sora broke it hovering a few feet in the air as he did so, "...Soooo since your name is Superboy, and I used to visit that world a couple of times before, can I assume you're Superman's clone? Well I mean obviously since your part of the Super family but...uhhh..yeah."

"Yes. I'm his clone...?"

Sora flew over to the clone excitedly and circled around him like a puppy. "So does that mean you have all his powers? Omgthat'ssocoolIcan'tbelieve-!"

Superboy gritted his teeth and snapped out, "No, I CAN'T fly...at all," He trailed off sadly.

Sora bit his lip and patted the black haired teens shoulder.

Tinkerbell flew over to Sora and leaned close to him jingling her bells softly. Superboy watched as the young brunette nodded in key moments, before determinately nodding his head at her. Tinkerbell flew up gracefully before speeding towards Superboy and weaving around his body spreading some sort of dust.

Superboy was worried that it wasn't that powder drug Wally told him about. What was it? Crack?

He shook the thought away quickly and watched as Sora hovered to face him at eye level.

"Okay! Here's what Me and Tink are gonna do! First," He held up one finger for emphasis, "I need you to feel flight! How do you imagine it feels like? Then trust yourself to do it!" Sora finished with a big smile.

Superboy eyed Sora with a, 'Whatchu Talkin' Bout Foo'?' look on his face.

The brunette sighed and grinned at Superboy, "Even if we barely met, I can CLEARLY tell...you're pretty unhappy, especially with the not-being-able-to fly thing. I wanna help you but you need to have Faith, Trust, and..." Sora trailed off.

Superboy quirked an eyebrow and Sora grinned as he finished off, "Pixie Dust!" he crowed.

What in the actual hell? Pixie Dust?

Sora sensed his confusion and said reassuringly, "C'mon trust me! I would've never been able to fly if I didn't have Tink and a really happy thought which was my faith!"

The clone frowned a little and asked Sora. "But what...if you don't have happy thoughts?"

"Awww you must have at least one! Remember trust! And Pixie Dust!"

Grumbling, Superboy closed his eyes and concentrated. Happy thoughts, he doesn't have happy thoughts. Clones apparently don't need them. But do clones need friends who cared enough to risk their lives to free him? A slew of memories assaulted him. Wally, Robin, and Kaldur, teaching him various things like how to eat a oreo (Wally), how to maintain your balance when on a highbeam (Robin), or swimming lessons (Kaldur), and M'gann showing him how to cook, The other mentors interacting with him, and the warmth he feels from them all. He felt different the air was changing around him. He distantly heard Sora shouting, 'I TOLD YOU! OPEN YOUR EYES! LOOK!'

He did.

He was several feet off the ground! He looked around excitedly and grinned at Sora. The blue-eyed brunette whooped and he quickly caught up to Superboy and glomped him. The clone grinned a little wider before making the younger teen let go and swung around in a wide arc arms extended outwards. He flew off in a random direction, Sora by his side. Sora cut him off unexpectedly, laughing the whole time and Superboy chased after him. They played air tag for what seemed like hours before a purple-ish, blue portal opened up by the beach side.

Sora nudged Superboy's shoulder as they landed next to it. The taller teen looked at him unsure and Sora hurriedly assured him.

"It'll take you back to where you were before!"

"But what if the Reaper comes out of it?" Superboy voiced.

A flash of light came, before it faded, and a large key-shaped sword was quickly in Sora's hand.

A wicked grin passed the brunette's lips, "Trust me, it's not getting out of this anytime soon"

Superboy let a grin of his own pass his lips before quickly wrapping the boy in a bear hug.

"...Thank you _so much..!_"

Laughing slightly Sora responded, "What was I supposed to do? Let you be miserable? Now go on before it closes!" The teen hugged back and was quiet for a second before adding, "We'll see each other again soon enough, _I promise_."

"I'm holding you to that!"

Letting go Superboy walked to the portal. As he entered he heard Sora yell, 'Remember: Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust!'

He chuckled before walking further and landing on the other side and looking into worried teammates and their mentors' faces. He noticed Superman in the very back, with a very strange expression.

Mentally shrugged he greeted his teammates as the mentors stood back and examined him.

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed, hugging Superboy around the shoulders, "Where were you the reaper-looking thingy just vanished!"

Smiling at his redheaded friends' concern he picked Wally up off him, walked a little bit away from them, concentrated, and hovered a few feet in the air. Smiling at the look of surprise on everyone's face he answered.

"I was flying around."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I do not mind the fact that you guys favorite my fics! I really like it, but it makes me happier to get reviews, like 10 times happier. So since I write like a crap-load now and I need people's opinions more than ever?<strong>_

_**Drop a line! I'm nice and I'll respond pretty instantly !**_

_**TIL NEXT TIME!**_


End file.
